Muy Interesante en ti
by Cristofer25
Summary: Las Gemas de Cristal jamás escucharon el grito de auxilio de Steven transportándolo solo con ese extraño robonoide del espacio. Gracias a esto, Steven tendrá la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer a solas a Peridot quien estará fascinada por el humano que le enseñara nuevos sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. [Steven x Peridot]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Un pequeño fic solicitado y queria explorar la idea poco original pero arrancando desde otro punto que nadie partio con otra perspectiva. Desligado** **como final alterno del capítulo "Excursión en el portal" yendo al Steven x Peridot...**

 **Opinen y háganse saber que tal quedó, recuerden ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

 **Cover/Portada: Originario de una viñeta con permiso de su autor. Queda casi perfecta (No carga el borde completo...) porque refleja bien las intensiones de Peridot en este fic.**

 **Sin mas.**

 **/Cover art by Enzo_R3write_Tumbler /**

 ** _"A veces la situación es la que nos retiene, pero el primer paso lo das tú."_**

* * *

Solo era la situación hilarante junto a esos pensamientos de lo que vio en el portal, invadiéndole en todos sus aspectos en su vida ya no lo soportaba más. Tanto fue que al joven Steven medio humano, media gema lo fatigaba la idea y ya no sabía que era lo real y que no.

Aun que el dolor por ser golpeado por todas esas esferas robóticas a través del portal era bastante real...

"¡Wooooouu!" Steven cayo al suelo de vuelta al portal destrozado que conectó alguna vez con el planeta natal. ¿Qué es lo que querian hacer todos esos robó-balones? Pensaba confuso Steven olvidándose por un instante de la presencia del robonoide agrietado que atravesó el techo de su casa y lo trajo aquí junto con todos esos robots

Las masas de robots esféricos se acumulo en el destrozado portal escupiendo sus fluidos curativos formándose una nueva masa color verde menta que recubría por completo el revestimiento del portal haciéndole regenerar toda esas grietas luciendo tan reluciente, prácticamente como nuevo. Tras terminar de vaciar sus fluidos reparadores los robonoides rodearon el portal en espera de su creadora.

El portal se encendió, tras cesar el destelló del mismo reveló a una gema que jamás había visto; muy alta, con esa mezclas de colores verdes y las notables partes robóticas que formaron un especie de escáner con sus dedos flotantes, Steven sólo podía sonreír a la idea ansiosa de conocerla.

La voz estética de la gema verde sé dio a conocer. "Fecha de sesión 321. Aqui Peridot, realizando la comprobación y mantenimiento-"

Con sus ojos iluminados posando en la joya verde, el joven curioso murmura el nombre de la gema misteriosa "Peridot..." Caminando de cuclillas sobre el reluciente suelo. Steven vio una buena oportunidad y se acerca por detrás.

"-Reparación del portal exitosa, robonoides desplegados y listos para la secuencia de localización del Cluster-"

"Emmm, hola"

"¡AAaaaaahhh!" Inadvertida pegó un brinco del susto que la sorprendió y retrocedió errática viendo por los lados y no había nadie, baja su mirada y solo ve a una rara criatura.

"Aquí abajo" la extraña criatura ante los ojos de la gema del espacio movió una de sus extremidades diciendo "Holaaaaa" Saludó amigable Steven.

Hubo un breve momento en el que ambas gemas extrañadas entre si, se miraron envueltas en la curiosidad el uno al otro. El ser mas pequeño flexionando sus músculos faciales mostrando un gesto de ¿Alegría? Analizó con objetividad la joya del otro mundo que permaneció inerte.

Peridot dio un paso atrás por precaución para activar su bitácora "Peridot actualizando estado, un habitante de la tierra a hecho contacto, especuló que posee cierto tipo de inteligencia por hacer el primer contacto..."

Steven infló sus cachetes algo enojado "Oye soy de inteligencia promedió" comentó algo ofendido.

Sin apartar la mirada dudosa "Parece ser no tiene intenciones hostiles ni biológicamente sea una amenaza o un obstáculo" seguía ignorándolo caminando para alejarse de este y ver mejor el resultado de la regeneración del portal.

El pequeño solo la seguía a su lado con pequeños pasos "¡C-claro que no! jamás te haría daño, ni siquiera puedo por que soy pequeño" Justificó sonando amistoso "Soy Steven" Revelo nuevamente su amplia sonrisa que Peridot no acepto.

Luciendo indiferente "Interesante el ser se autodenominado Steven sigue mostrando señales de interacción verbal conmigo" Peridot ojeó el aspecto nada intimidante de el Steven.

Aun dudosa con la mirada arqueando una ceja, Peridot dudo si seguir la charla trivial con el habitante terrano, quizás podría sacarle algo de información sometiéndolo de dolor un poco. Peridot lista para aturdirlo según ella con un choque letal de carga eléctrica transformo sus dedos digitales acercándose al estupefacto Steven.

"Wooow, tus brazos son geniales..." Ingenuamente los ojos de Steven tenían estrellas a todo lo que hacía la malévola gema como una luciérnaga a una lampara.

La joya verde fue sorprendida retractándose de inmediato, Peridot con sus mejías un tono más profundo que el verde aparecieron junto a la ansiedad de sus emociones causandole vergüenza a la modesta alabanza del pequeño ser.

"Emmm, G-gracias... supongo"

"¿Eres del espacio?"

No hubo motivó por negarle cierta información de ella, asi que seguiría el juego del Steven por el momento. "Emmm, si lo soy"

Un leve brillo en los ojos del ingenuo muchacho aparecieron. "Ohh Cooooool..."

"Qué es coool?" Arqueo una ceja extrañada.

Steven se froto la barbilla tarareando "Significa que es algo muy genial y especial como tú"

Peridot ya no aguantaba el rubor. Todas esos cumplidos pertenecientes a la tierra parecían doblegarla más, es que acaso ese es el súper poder de este Steven. Tenía que mantenerse rígida ante su misión.

" Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Revoloteando quería conocer formalmente a la gema

"Aja..." Sonando Sarcástica, bueno solo le pedí el nombre no había peligro en solo dar esa información nada relevante "S-soy Peridot 17/21" Señalo a su persona fingiendo estoicismo por el terrano.

"Ehhhh, Porqué no solo te llamo Peridot?" Rascándose su cabeza

Bajando breve mente la mirada al joven "No, los dígitos me diferenciaría de las demás Peridots..." Se cruzó de brazos sonando con su acostumbrada amargues.

Otras preguntas se manifestaron en la mente del fisgón humano pero mejor reservárselos para más tarde "Mmmm, Pero aquí en la tierra eres única, así que solo puedo llamarte Peridot?"

"¿Única? P-pero si yo-"

"Yo no diría eso. Todos somos únicos y especiales a nuestro modo no hay que menospreciarnos" Peridot se le formo una gota de sudor. El deleitoso híbrido tenia una extraña lógica de percibir la vida

Peridot volvía a ruborizarse, ya se estaba volviendo adicta de las alabanzas del ser inferior a ella, pues claro que le encantaba ser venerada pero el juego tenia que parar "Escucha 'Steven' " Con sus dedos expresó comillas "A mí también me gustaría saber que eres asi que te mantendrías quieto?... Por favor"

"Porqué?" Vacilante dijo el niño.

"Porque quiero analizarte"

"¿Y Porqué quieres analizarme?"

"¡Por que no se lo que eres! Además te encuentro interesante en cierto modo..." Miró con indiferencia a los lados ocultando su admiración.

"Oh bueno gracias" Inclinándose de pena para el suelo. "Y me dolerá?"

"De hecho ya lo hice"

Los esféricos robonoides habían rodeado de sorpresa al ingenuo humano para escanearlo desde múltiples ángulos.

"Jaja, Estos robots son graciosos si no te golpean" Steven se acercó aún robonoide sin miedo a ser golpeado para acariciarlo, se equivoco ya que uno inició su protocolo de ataque.

"Auh por qué- ¡Auh!" El joven esquivaba a un esférico robonoide que lo picoteaba sin cesar "¡Aaaah!"

"¡Hey! No dañes al Steven" Imitando los gestos del terrano. Peridot infló sus cachetes enojada reabriendo su escáner y colocó el protocolo de alto en todos los robonoides.

Absorbiendo aire "ufff Gracias Peridot"

"Si, si claro" Dijo indiferente

Steven tomó sus manos a sus espaldas "Asiiiii queeeee..., eres del espacio?" Volvía a preguntar por la emoción.

"Emmm, Si" Peridot siguió revisando su escanear.

El joven froto su barbilla y apunto a la gema. "Y que haces en la tierra?" Regreso a su interés inicial.

"Eso, eso es..." El cluster pronto destruiría la tierra mejor guardarle ese detallé por si entra en pánico "¡Es clasificado!" Rugió ferozmente.

"Ohhh, está bien"

Las lecturas que que obtuvo Peridot del ser Steven se miraban confusas y extrañas, definitivamente algo no cuadraba. Quizás recurrir a un cuestionario rápido de su especie.

"Mmm, Steven podrías explicarme específicamente que eres?" La gema verde cerró su escáner para prestarle su debida atención al muchacho.

"Okey" Steven sabía que tomaría un buen rato así que se sentó en un escalón del mítico portal e invitando a Peridot que se le uniera a su lado para explicarle todo lo de su mundo. Comenzando ¿que eran los humanos? y algunas cosas del planeta llegando al punto de la pregunta ¿Que es Steve?

No era información tan útil para Peridot hasta que estos días estuvieran contados por el surgimiento del Cluster no le servirían en lo absoluto.

El muchacho hace una pausa "Emmm, Peridot" Steven no deseaba aburrir con su charla a la gema verde "Se que todo lo que te digo de los humanos no importa pero es necesario para que entiendas que soy..."

' _Incluso se preocupa por mi uso de mi tiempo'_ Pensó junto a un leve gesto "Descuida lo estoy aprendiendo todo sin excepción"

"Ohhh increible, si que eres muy inteligente" Steven levantó su mirada haciendo contacto con los ojos luminosos de la Peridot quien le devolvio la grata accion con un brilló en particular junto un sentimiento palpitante en su pecho y no sabía si era natural el sentir el afectó creciente de tenerlo cerca.

"Bueno no es para alardear pero..." Una vanidosa exprecion se soltó "Tengo el conocimiento de más de cientos de mundos jeje"

"Eres increíble" Steven dio un rápida palmadita en la espalda de la gema a su lado.

Era definitivo, Peridot disfrutaba el trato que recibía de Steven, le hacía sentir como una reina, una mismísima diamante en su tronó y le gustaba que la señalarán como una gema especial y única aunque no fuera así en su planeta origen, a los ojos de el...

Un extrañó ruido comenzó a sonar de las entrañas del hambriento joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la gema verde

"Ouuuhh mi estómago" Steven se frotó su barriga. Tanta obsesión con lo del portal, aquí y aya le hizo olvidar los alimentos necesarios para su día a día.

"Estomagoooo...?"

"¡Si! ehhhh-" Tenía que sonar listo para que le comprendiera. "-Si no ingiero alimentos, yo muero..."

Los ojos de la alta gema verde se abrieron todo lo que se les permitiesen. "¡QUÉ!" Peridot se levantó muy desconcertada. "¡No mueras! Te-te necesitó con vida"

"Descuida no lo haré, tengo que ir por unos bocadillos a mi casa y vuelo"

"Oh jeje esta bien, supongo que puedo esperar" Peridot tenía entrecerrados sus dientes con una leve sonrisa algo incomoda

"Si... Podrías bajarme" En que momento Peridot se aferró al Steven por preocupación sosteniéndolo con sus potenciadores a la altura de su rostro, a plena y fija vista de sus ojos esmeralda tras esas gafas protectoras.

"Lo-lo siento jeje" Peridot sonrojada bajó con delicadeza al apachable Muchacho ' _¡¿Que estrellas fue ese impulso?!'_ No existía una respuesta coherente para su repentina aberración al Steven. Simplemente le gustaba su compañia por alguna ilógica razón.

...

"Emmm gracias" Steven camino de vuelta al portal que lo conduciría a casa por una rápida cena o desayuno ya que "¡Ya vuelvo!" Steven agitó su brazo con entusiasmo.

Peridot miró el extraño gesto del nativo terrano Steven dándole sentido como una señal de despedida, miró su extensión del potenciador curiosa y lo imitó de inmediato con una mueca ajena. Hecho eso Steven desapareció en el resplandor del portal.

La gema verde solo se sento en el cristalino piso llevándose sus rodillas al pecho, sin darse cuenta que había pasado en un corto periodo de tiempo indagando con 'Steven' el humano que tanto la adula con sus cumplidos muy atrayente. El olvidado robonoide dañado se hacerco tambaleándose como si pidiera ayuda. La técnica lo ve en su estado defectuoso tan inservible y patético...

' _Todos somos especiales a nuestro modo ...'_

"¡Uhhhhgg bien! que no te vuelva a pasar" Peridot gruñiendo y se levanto apartando su temperamento amargo, tomó un poco del líquido adherente que sobraba y llenó las grietas de la unidad soltándola devuelta al suelo solo para ver su gracioso andar llendo al portal del que resplandeció nuevamente trayendo de vuelta al Steven que ya lucía satisfecho

"Peridot ya volví-" el joven ve al mismo esférico roboniode que lo golpeo ir hacía el "¡Ahhhh no de nuevo!" Steven se preparó para lo peor pero en vez, el mirar el caminar algo torpe del robot se le hizo gracioso luciendo muy amistoso

Peridot dio unos pasos junto a Steven y el robonoide "Por que esa unidad defectuosa sigue funcionando" Señalo al notable con una ruptura recién reparada

"Jaja, ni idea pero es gracioso"

"Mejor simplemente lo destruyo" Peridot levantó su pie derecho a punto de pisar el orbe claramente asustado.

Los instintos de Steven lo impulsaron en tomar el orbe inocente en sus manos para protegerlo "¡Noooooo! ¡a Robert no por favor!"

Levantando una ceja "¿A Robert?" Peridot se detuvo

"Si es un robot no? Así le puse ROB-ERT para diferenciarlo de todos por que camina muy gracioso jaja" El pasivo robonoide sintió esas palabras del ser que lo acariciaba mostrándole compasión, quizás un cortocircuito le agregó más albedrío al esférico robot que se apegó al humano con afecto.

Robert sin intentar golpearlo era muy tierno comportándose como un perrito que se aferraba a su pie a su amo. Pero no podía caer en lo mismo que sucedió con Steven Jr aquella vez, tenia que volver a su casa allá en el espacio.

"Toma, llévate a Robert-" deslizándole una lágrima "- prométeme que estará bien y Cuídalo mucho..." Steven tenía otra vez sus ojos de cachorro tan hipnóticos en Peridot que sucumbe ante la ternura

Algo en ver la triste carita bondadosa del híbrido hizo retorcer por dentro de compasión a la gema.

' _De todos modos es una unidad defectuosa'_ "Q-Quédatelo, el ya cumplió su debida misión" tratando de sonar indiferente, cruzando sus brazos para protegerse de mas potenciales palabras que colorearan su rostro.

"¡Oh gracias, gracias gracias!" Steven abrazó una de las piernas de la alta Peridot. "Prometo cuidarlo, alimentarlo, quererlo, bañarlo y amarlo mucho"

Peridot se mordió el labio inferior, algo en la mirada del Steven la hacía doblegarse. "Si, si está bien solo suelta mi potenciador..."

El pequeño le hizo caso muy contento de su nueva mascota espacial. Lo tomó en sus brazos como si de un balón se tratase y le dio afecto algo de tierno afecto.

¡PiiiP!

Una alarma congeló el tierno momento hasta alli proveniente de un potenciado de la gema tecnica.

"Oh vamos, no pueden llamarme ahora" Peridot atendió el llamado enojada revisando su escáner nuevamente.

"Ya tienes que irte..." Con un tono de tritesa sabía que era el fin de su encuentro, pero no podría darse por vencido.

"Hey Peridot, te podré ver mañana?" Con un tono apenado dijo.

"Verme mañana?"

"Sip cuándo el planeta rota y en este lado lo cubre el sol. Podré verte de nuevo no?" el joven alegre señaló al cielo nocturno a la Peridot que empezaba a sudar por la propuesta.

"T-tú quieres verme de nuevo..." Sonaba tan bien el compartir otro tiempo con el pequeño.

"¡Hmm!" El dulce muchacho asintió en respuesta.

"S-si, tendre que inspeccionar de todos modos, así que si estaría mañana, T-tú estarás mañana?" Volvió a caer en el rubor con su tono amargado mientras se cruzaba de brazos para esforzarse en lucirse sería.

"Claro que te veré mañana" Replico ante la duda.

Era una proposición extraña en quedarse en un acuerdo para verse según las especificaciones del tiempo en la tierra pero no había nada de malo que recibiera compañía del simpático humano de nuevo, si podría proceder con su misión todo iría acorde al plan.

Steven se sobo su brazo a la petición vergonzosa que ideó para despedirse de su nueva amiga "Ehhh, Peridot p-puedes arrodillarte un momento"

"¡¿Porqué?!" Ajena a la extraña proposición "Me-me atacarás" Se mordio el labio inferior.

"Nooo, Ya lo verás" Puso a Robert en el suelo en espera de su cariñosa despedida.

Peridot hizo caso omiso a sus instintos de conquistadora enfocándose al joven híbrido. Ya de rodillas, Peridot fue tomada por sorpresa al sentir como el entrelazó sus brazos por la espalda de ella. Era peculiar la radiación que emitía Steven llenándola de esos sentimientos extraños y no quería despedirse sin aclarar sus dudas, pero el deber llamaba.

Por que apegarse a ese insignificante y defectuoso robonoide que puede ser reemplazado con otro... Tal como una gema cualquiera reemplazada por otra, despojada, destruida y olvidada en su mundo de origen...

Paso un minuto envuelto en ese entrelazo de confianza, al igual que la gema el joven Universe deseaba seguir platicando pero era hora de acostarse. Steven cortó el tierno abrazo y corrió tomando a Robert para regresar a su querida casa playa ya era muy tarde y no quería que descubrieran las gemas de cristal de su escapada nocturna.

"¡Hey Peridot!"

Se gira al tierno muchacho que se despedía agitando su brazo.

"Te veo mañanaaaaa" El portal se activó dejandonos solo con la gema del espacio. Peridot puso en práctica la costumbre terrana de despedirse agitando su brazo.

Volviendo al gran portal, Peridot se preguntaba en su soledad qué fue todo eso.

Las suaves palabras del híbrido sonaron en la mente ajetreada de la gema verde ' _Tú eres muy especial...'_ Peridot revolvió su cabeza a la idea empalagosa no eran momentos para desviarse de su trabajó. Sin embargo el cluster, estaría cerca de emerger y destruiria la patética tierra y significaba perder a su pequeño adulador. No era una opción viable que sucediera.

' _Los dias de este planeta llegarán a su fin, por qué simplemente no me llevó a Steven conmigo... ¿Puedo hacerlo verdad? Claro que puedo. Le crearé un ambiente artificial y podre proporcionarle todo lo que necesita. Por fin un fascinante espécimen que valga la pena estudiar'_ Con esa idea en mente sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de descubrir algo muy especial.

"Ohhh ¡mañana sera un día espléndido!" Gritó entusiasta

Tras una orgullosa declaración a los vientos, Peridot desapareció en el resplandor dejándonos con el entorno oscuro, el océano ante estrellas y un perverso plan en espera.

* * *

 **N/A: Esperó que fuera de su agradó.**

 **Con este fic** **cierro mi círculo con este cartoon, a menos que...**

 **Gracias por leer esperen actualizaciones de "siempre habrá un hogar" y " Mi dulce prisionero"**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Es bueno que muestre señales de estar vivo. Mis disculpas, es toda mi culpa al estar distraído con la vida con la que todos lidiamos. " _Mejor tarde que nunca"_**

Una nota personal: Si seguiré con estas historias es mi deber entregar una buena cohesión textual de una calidad aceptable, por ende mis tres fics se encuentran en redacción general. Necesito ordenar mis ideas y plasmarlas con cuidado ya que podre ser novato, pero no debo actuar como tal.

Espero su comprensión.

 **Para demostrar mi gratitud a ustedes lectores casuales que mejor forma de redimirme que contestar revisiones anónimas.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-Maestro Dimensional: Se aprecia tus palabras y aquí tienes el capítulo servido.**

 **-Un fan del Stevendot: Servido y sobre "cerrar el circulo" es un paradigma referente que con tres fics son suficientes por el momento.**

 **-Carlos zapien: Este emparejamiento tiene potencial aunque desearía que le tomaran atención a otro (SxL) y claro no lo dejaré a medias, yo no abandonare.**

 **-Thehighguiso: No di todo el potencial... Pero ya lo verán.**

 **-Kawai: Gracias por las palabras de aliento y créeme el siguiente capítulo de "Siempre habrá un hogar" será brutal.**

 **Bueno no fueron muchas, pero jamás tengo altas expectativas. Espero sus siguientes y muy importantes revisiones anónimas hasta entonces. Créanme leerlos aunque sea poco, de un novato su voz me motiva.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Sin más preámbulos disfruten "Muy interesante en ti"**

 **" _Cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, llega el universo y te cambia todas las preguntas._ "**

 **-Albert Espinosa-**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El inmenso universo siempre ha sido tema de controversias ante preguntas sin respuestas. Su maravillosa naturaleza es infinita hasta el punto de ser inimaginables a nuestras diminutas mentes a comparación; Por cada vistazo al cielo nocturno, alguna vez nos preguntamos ¿Estamos de verdad solos o hay más en la vida para nosotros? La respuesta a eso no se encuentra allá arriba, sino dentro de todos nosotros, y te puede agradar el resultado al descubrirlo.

Sería muy complicado especificar el confín en que nos localizamos, pero no es difícil localizar a una gema en particular de tan agria actitud como el limón que es su sabor y su simbólico color. La gema tecnica Peridot 17/21 Desde su retorno a su confortable espacio de trabajo, se debatía cierto encuentro reciente con un enigmático espécimen terrano cuyo planeta fue usado hace no mucho tiempo como colonia en potencia, pero la intervención rebelde dejo poco que desear. Hasta la actualidad solo es otro planeta monumental al fracaso y con el tiempo ignorado hasta catalogarlo como olvidado, como un planeta nada especial. O eso fue lo que Peridot creyó hasta que le asignaron una misión gracias a sus dotes en el campo de la investigación.

Dándonos breve vistazo al espacioso cuarto para familiarizarnos, estructurado completamente por paredes y suelo de un verde metálico nada llamativo a excepción del portal en el centro de la no mágica habitación, con varias pantallas y ordenadores futurísticos eran el escenario de trabajo que se había ganado Peridot por su incansable labor prácticamente eterna como gema técnica en el arduo mundo que exigía la perfección absoluta. Una carrera de sobrevivir y destacar era lo único que asegurase su existencia.

Mientras la gema verde se preparaba para volver a partir, esta revisaba su escáner holográfico minuciosamente en su brazo derecho para su incursión asignada. Peridot invadida de unos pensamientos incesantes sobre ese Steven de la tierra y su característica idolatra. Peridot no sabía cuál fue la causa de su misericordia con ese ser inferior que mostraba bondad incondicional a todo lo que se moviera, inclusive a ella misma, que a pesar de su ego por ser una gema conquistadora de planetas se comporto pasiva. Peridot se contuvo a mostrar su típico carácter agresivo y se volvió tolerante ante los halagos del tierno ser...

Una conmoción golpeo a la joya verde por la idea que se formaba. Pensativa en su reflexión despertó a su competitiva realidad. Acto seguido se enfocó a su registro activo en su potenciador listo para grabar su bitácora espacial:

"Ejem, Registro 322 Acorde a la misión de extracción del Cluster y pruebas de inmersiones de las divergentes fusiones en el planeta localmente llamado tierra-" ' _Vaya originalidad para una mugre, patético'_ Pensó jactándose de la superioridad gema. _"-_ la fase uno ha sido completada; conexión exitosa entre el lazo de portales, eficacia de las unidades desplegadas perfecta. A la excepción de una unidad defectuosa..." Recordando la perdida sin importancia del defectuoso Robert, siguió manipulando el holograma. "Fase dos en procedimiento, planeado acorde al tiempo establecido..." Analizando los recuerdos de la gema verde de hace no unas tantas horas. Iniciando con su primer contacto con Steven y su charla tan ´enriquecedora´ Peridot no le importaba en lo más mínimo la tierra todo lo contrario, para ella era otro pedazo de polvo.

Estancada en ese menosprecio sobre la sucia roca, estaba ese ser Steven quien se alojaba en el planeta y eso la ceso de criticar.

"Sobre mi experiencia en la tierra yo-" La memoria privilegiada de Peridot saco a luz el acuerdo mutuo del joven para reunirse. El pensar que se reunirían una vez más le provoco una involuntaria sonrisa ante la emoción contenida de ser apreciada de diversas formas ridículas ' _Sin duda hay algo muy interesante en el...'_ Pensó deductiva. La idea fantasiosa de ser venerada nuevamente con las suaves palabras por Steven provocaba que estremeciera su cuerpo de una extraña sensación de confort. Un ligero rubor se pintó en las mejías por unos instantes por acordarse del acto de ser abrazada como muestra de gran confianza. ' _¡Ahhhh! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Por qué deseo otro de sus tontos y pequeños afectos- aggghh ... ¡fuera de mi cabeza!'_

Otra cargada sacudida a su cuerpo la trajo a la realidad, consigo su acostumbrado carácter fanfarrón y la necesidad de desahogarse por lo que sentía. "La verdad es que un `terrano` cuyo apodo es Steven a fraternizado conmigo de una manera bastante interesante, mediante el uso de halagos emmm..." Peridot da un vistazo rápido a su alrededor asegurando que nadie husmeara a la siguiente confesión: "-Que encuentro ridículas, pero gentiles ejem ejem... Por ende a base de la parcial información e solicitado a mis superiores una camara simuladora y contenedora para traerlo como espécimen de estudio ejem-ejem" Entre tosidos por Euforia, sus intenciones eran claras.

Valía la pena intentar probar; aunque existía posibilidad de fracaso, Peridot no aceptaría el destino cruel del interesante Steven. Intentaría, no, debía salvarlo. Ambos salían beneficiados a su parecer. Ella obtendría extrañas frases de ánimo que tanto degustaba y el continuaría con su minúscula existencia, pero vivo.

¡Piiip!

De repente sin avisó, un estruendoso grito de autoridad sacudió los pensamientos de la gema verde quien tenía algo de babita.

"¡PERIDTO 17/21!" De un comunicar sono una voz mucho más amargada y enojada esparciendose en todo la sala con gran autoridad. Con fin de ejercer presión y miedo sin duda.

Al oír su demandado llamado, Peridot atendió firme y temerosa. "Uhhhhgg, Si mi señora" Contesto con miedo a su comunicador.

La voz a través de un comunicador a pesar que únicamente daba presencia en audio podría doblegar a cualquiera. "Peridot 17/21 A-2F5L, C-5XG ¡¿Tu solicitaste esta petición de extracción XJ-9/19?! de un organico!?" Pregunto imponente la voz mandona.

Con una gota dibujada en la frente de la gema verde. Peridot suplicaba en silencio que las probabilidades favorecieran de su parte. "Ehhh, Afirmativo mi señora. P-porque es de vital importancia obtener información de un habitante de la tierra, así llevare acabo mi asignación con mayor índice de éxito." Peridot corroboro atragantada a su excusa. Si le creyera o no, estaría dispuesta a secuestrar/ayudar al humano/Steven/Tonto adorable.

La gema amarilla del otro lado hizo una pausa dramática causando pánico a la gema verde. "Mmm... todo luce correcto…" Murmuro oraciones sin sentido dando a entender que leía textos. "Peticion corrovorada. Muy bien. Aguarde mi aprobación."

¡Piiip!

Ese sonido marco la conclusión de la conversación.

Peridot jadeo aliviada. "Ufff aún existen posibilidades jeje" Camino ya desenvuelta de preocupaciones a su centro de mando a ver un esquema de la tierra y su rotación en vivo pendiente al que `Ya fuera mañana' se presentase y para su satisfacción ya era momento de su tan ansiosa reunión para completar su mision.

"¡Ja! segunda fase iniciada" El portal se encendió llevándose consigo a la gema malévola.

* * *

 _Tierra_

Un extraordinario brillo corto en dos el cielo azul desde la reluciente plataforma reconstruida trayendo una escalofriante silueta.

Después de desvanecer la incandescente luz dejando consigo unas chispas en el aire y a la gema conquistadora Peridot. Por su susto de anoche estuvo alerta por la seguridad del perímetro, rondando sus ojos a todas direcciones en busca del escurridizo ser Steven.

Desconfiada de como sonara de ridícula, llamo al pequeño ser. "Steveeeeen..." Su tono no escondía el regocijo, al contrario, se exteriorizaba más y más únicamente al joven humano. Deseaba su encuentro con el Steven, pero no había señales de su presencia. Probó una vez más en su agonía. "¿S-Steven?" Solo el armonizo viento que movia las olas atendió el llamado junto al panorama azul del cielo y del gran océano.

Peridot se sintió frustrada al instante. No era una gema que tuviera la virtud de la paciencia en ella puesto que; ni el relajante panorama, ni una pizca le importaba. La gema detestaba el incumplimiento de su acuerdo y el castigo por tomarse a la ligera una orden en su hogar era la pena máxima.

'¿ _Por qué no a venido? Es que no está comprometido a nuestro acuerdo, ¡¿Es que acaso yo no le importo?!'_ Pensaba en posibilidades. _`Quizas... Quizas algo malo le paso, ¡quizas fue destruido y ya no existe!`_

Peridot respiraba echando _todo_ el aire con ferocidad chirriando sus dientes "¡Espera!" Se detuvo para exhalar el oxígeno innecesario y calmar sus nervios. "¿P-porque me estoy preocupando por su seguridad? No-no es como si él es importante..." La gema verde ajena seguía sin ideas de sus repentinas estimulaciones, solo pudo aguardar entre quejidos a la llegada del terrano.

* * *

Y mientras tanto...

 _Ciudad playa - Casa Playa._

El desayuno y almuerzo fueron lo de siempre para el joven Steven, quien seguía tan felizmente pensante en toda su experiencia de anoche. Por supuesto sin la compañía de sus figuras maternas. No es que se quejara de su soledad debes en cuando, pasaban sus momentos, ya que vivía con ellas y las veía todo el tiempo, pero era más conveniente su aislamiento porque gracias a este; no debía explicar ciertos sucesos de anoche como su robonoide mascota y su intensión de forjar amistad con la gema del espacio. Muchas lagunas sin que llenar con respuestas.

Ya situándonos con el joven heredero cuarzo, muy contento al disfrutar la compañía de su mascota espacial. Steven disfrutaba relajado la TV. Cada quien puede adivinar que miraba en su apaciguo cuarto. Acostado sobre la cama junto al peculiar orbe color verde menta que escuchaba a su nuevo amo.

"Bien Robert, Mmm haz un truco" El orbe continuaba inerte sin gracia "Okeeeey... algo más sencillo. Hmm Gira." Robert obedeció con una rotación de sí mismo. Esa sencilla acción conmovió con estrellas en Steven. Era su robot y lo alucinante era que de verdad lo obedecía de casi todo. Steven acaricio con suavidad lo que se sentía como un plástico frio que conformaba Robert, pero desconocía que estaba hecho su pequeño amigo ya que era muy ligero, pero a la vez demostró gran fuerza al golpearlo no hace muchas horas atrás. Sin importarle que fuese un Robot que podría sentir o no el tacto de sus manos, lo trataría con su debido cariño y cuidado como buen dueño.

Un leve rugido más como un maullido provino abajo en la sala. Robert salto encima de su protector a la cabeza del muchacho por el estremecimiento pasivo de la bestia rosada de enorme tamaño. Steven soltó unas risas por la inocencia del robonoide que seguía aferrado a él.

Volviendo el robot, Steven lo tranquilizo con la suavidad de su gentil tono. "Jajajaja, vamos Robert. No temas." Steven bajo las escaleras con Robert aun sobre su cabeza de su amo. Ahora con su idea de relacionar a León junto a Robert formando un dúo espacio-mágico: Podria juntarse y ser amigos mascotas.

El felino rosado reposaba en su esquina habitual del hogar, hasta notar como la presencia especial de su amo se acercaba. "Hey León! Quiero presentarte a Robert tu nuevo compañero y amigo-" Pausa dramática para enseñarle al Robot. "-¡Robert! del espacio exterioooor…" Alzo la esfera verde al felino rosado . El manso animal levanto su mirada sin darle mucha importancia y olfateo al orbe que reacciono muy asustado escapando de las manos de Steven trepando por las paredes llegando al techo desesperado por huir lo más que se pudiese de la bestia. León por su parte se volvió a su séptima siesta del día.

"Wooouuuw…" Si no estuviese tan sorprendido por descubrir que su robo-amigo es mitad araña ya estaría alterado el joven por la seguridad. "¡Oye Robert! Descuida, le agradaste mejor de lo que pensé" Alzando sus manos. "Vamos Robert, no tengas miedo." Robert bajo del techo soltandose a para ser atrapado por Steven.

"Shhhh, tranquilo." Unas palmaditas de confort. "León no te hará nada. Nadie te dañara." Solo existía un pequeño detalle. Las gemas de cristal desconocian su existencia. "No es que si las chicas te encontraran y te destruyeran…" Se le escapaba al joven con quienes vivía.

"¡Hey! Steven"

Hablando de gemas.

Amatista entro en escena saliendo de su desordenada habitación, en busca de algo/cosa que comer. La gema con la relajación que siempre la acompañaba. Se acercó tomando de sorpresa al muchacho quien estaba pálido.

"¡¿A-Amatista?!" Steven se petrificó. Si las gemas se enteraran todo podria descontrolarse.

"Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes" La gema morada se aferró por el hombro de su hermano para variar. "¿Qué haces pequeñín? Te oí gritar algo; no sé, quizás es todo el polvo de mi oído." Se limpió su oreja como si nada y miro la gracia del comportamiento de su hermano.

A Steven se le heló su corazón. Reaccionando con ocultar a su esférico robo-amigo. Controlo sus nervios y siguió al corriente con la plática de su hermana buena onda. "Bueno yo-" Titubeo "-Yo estaba jugando con ehhh ¡esta pelota!" Forzó un sonrisa.

La gema de cabello salvaje lo ve de reojo y ve a sus brazos que mantenían acurrucando a una pelota.

"¿Jugabas con esta cosa?" Arrebatándole de las manos de su hermano, la gema ve sin gracia la esfera. "¿Quieres un partido de 3 a 2?" Con un sencillo movimiento uso inconsciente a Robert como pelota de básquet rotándolo con un dedo.

Los ojos de pánico del joven atemorizado se abrieron como platos fijos en su amigo que de seguro sufría de mareos. "Lo-lo siento Amatista, debo hacer otras cosas así que puedes de volverme a Rober- digo mi balón"

"Hmmm-ña que aburrido eres." Amatista se gira ya dispuesta a irse en busca de chatarra realizando un lanzamiento ciego a su espalda creyendo que rebotaría como un balón ordinario. Para su suerte, Steven logra atrapar a su frágil robot y lo abraza. "Nos vemos más tarde Steven." Se despido la gema cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

"Jejeje claro, cuídate..." Espero unos segundos para asegurarse de que Amatista se fuera del pórtico antes de entrar en melancolía. "¡Robert! ¿Estás bien?" El balón bajo al firme piso de madera extendiéndose con normalidad. Lo peor ha pasado. Una mirada al reloj para ver la hora.

Una rápida palmada a su frente por su ingenuidad. "Oh cierto, Peridot" el joven ve alerta la entrada de piedra del templo y se posiciona listo para partir, pero alguien no se sentía seguro en reunirse con su anterior dueña. "¿Robert? Ooooh… ya entiendo" Steven le da una palmadita de despedida. "Está Bien quédate, pero mantente escondido en mi cuarto de Garnet y Perla. Ellas pueden… tu sabes"

Otro momento absorbido por el silencio y Steven no le quedo que mas de pisotear el portal y partir.

* * *

 _De regresó con Perdiot_

El bello panorama oceánico combinado con el armonioso choque de las olas seria agradable de contemplar si no fuera por los quejidos de cierta gema limón.

Peridot se encontraba no tan bien que digamos. Bajo la influencia de la desesperación, continuaba quejándose de rodillas mordiéndose los cilindros que funcionaban como dedos. "Agggggh... ¡una completa falta de respetó! Pienso que debo dejarlo a su eminente destrucción" Se levantó decidida a irse por otro portal a su destino murmurando resentida. "Toda esta espera por ese-"

Interrumpiéndola. A un extremo de otro portal se enciende una luz que despega al cielo.

Los deseos internos en la gema verde se hicieron realidad. "Steven..." Se susurró, olvidándose de su incoherente enojo.

Efectivamente. Steven apareció en escena tan pronto se dispersara el haz de luz del portal, el niño bajo de la plataforma y saludo contento como de costumbre. La gema verde dejo caer sus hombros al sentirse en serenidad y confianza solo únicamente obtenía del estar cerca de él.

Los ojos de estrellas adornaban la cara del joven que fue a recibir a su nueva amiga. "¡Peri!" Grito saludando para luego correr a recibir muy entusiasmado a la gema del espacio que no parecía tan feliz como esperaba. "Uh Peridot?" El niño elevo su mirada a la acusadora postura de la gema verde que lo cubria con su sombra. Peridot en cambio le respondia con una mirada acusante.

"Con que al fin te presentas ¡¿Eh?!" Giro su cabeza a vista al océano ocultando su vergonzosa expresión. Un cosquilleo de pequeña felicidad se ocultaba tras su rigidez.

"¿Eh?" Steven inconsciente respondió.

Sin previo aviso alguno, Peridot destrozando el silencio tomando a Steven por sorpresa levantándolo a su nivel de estatura. "¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE TARDE ANTE MI?!" Agito al muchacho. Demando muy enojada sujetando por el cuello de la camisa. "No comprendes que es una falta de respeto. Me dejaste esperarte aquí ¡sin hacer nada productivo! ¡NADA PRODUCTIVO!" Peridot continuaba agitando a Steven quien tenía espirales en vez de ojos y no respondía.

"Wow wow…" Steven tambaleaba su cabeza en círculos desorientado.

"¡¿S-Steven?!" Como se le pudo pasar por alto, los humanos son tan débiles y patéticos, pero no justificaba tratarlo con tal desprecio. Preocupada si descompuso al ser, bajo con cuidado sentando al joven al reluciente suelo y se aparto arrepentida de su abuso.

"C-cálmate Peridot" Se recuperó de la jaqueca y se levantó a calmar la notable preocupación de su amiga. "lo siento por tardar tanto, T-Tienes razón, fui un tonto..." Steven acepto su culpa inclinando la cabeza reverenciando a la gema.

La gema se quedó muda. ' _¿¡De verdad acepta ser un tonto?!'_ Se sorprendió ante esa disculpa. Peridot en sus íntimas fantasías adoraba lucirse fuerte y dominante aparentando imponer un severo castigo tal como un diamante, y esta era su oportunidad soñada. "¡Calmarme! No pienso aguantar tu desobediencia Steven. ¡Un acuerdo es mucho para mí y se debe respetar!" Se cruzó de brazos.

Steven levanta la mirada y retrocede. "R-Relájate Peri, no es una cita o algo así" Ups Terrible error por la conmoción del momento.

La gema se detuvo en su extrañada. "¿Cita? ¿Qué es un cita?" A que se debía la relación de ambas palabras ´Acuerdo/Cita´ Son un punto de reunión, pero la ´cita´ sonaba más relevante para el humano y sus costumbres.

En Steven surgieron muchos pensamientos de arrepentimientos sobre todo porque llamo la atención de la maléfica gema y lo menos que deseaba era un malentendido. "Es… gracioso, nada importante." Trago saliva.

A Peridot no le hizo gracia. Solo aumento su nivel amenazador exponiendo su larga hilera de dientes afilados y la mirada asesina que ayudó en mucho en intimidar al joven.

"¡E-Esta bien, te lo diré'" El joven no supo si el calor o él era la causa de su sudoración repentina. "Veras… Una cita es cuando dos personas se reúnen en algún sitio especial para platicar y conocerse y divertirse…" Steven se detiene al ver voltea a Peridot revisando su potenciador. "Peri?"

La gema de espaldas activaba su bitácora para un breve y grabado: "Recordatorio… Tener una Cita con Steven." Se giró de nuevo desapareciendo un tono rojo en sus mejías.

Steven se rasco su cabeza y retomo su disculpa. "Entonces, me perdonas Peri." Se disculpó con sinceridad dando una pequeña patadita.

Peridot se sintió benevolente y ya satisfecha al ser dominante. "Así está mejor" Ahora le quedaba otra duda. "Tú me llamaste Peri" Arqueo una ceja algo seria. "¿Por qué disminuir mi nombre y omitir mis dígitos?" Se sintió ofendida.

"Ups..." Soltó su sonrisa y la oculto con su mano en la boca. "Creó que te encontré el mejor apodo del universo Jejeje" Dijo con un tono juguetón.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Muy negativa era su respuesta natural pese a que ha sido a si toda su vida, Pero la curiosidad la llamaba. "P-Porque?"

Steven medito tarareando con sus pensamientos y le contesto complaciente: "Es que me encariñe de ti y te escuché mencionar otras Peridots" El joven entrelazados sus dedos apenado. "Así que, se me ocurrió la idea de llamarte Peri ¡para acerté más especial!" Extendió sus brazos de alegría. Inmediatamente se retractó al no provocarle incomodidades a la gema verde. "S-Si tú quieres que te llamé así, entiendes para ser más única y diferente… Solo si quieres…" Termino sobándose su nuca.

No llevaban ni 5 minutos conversando y en Peridot surgía esa oleada de adictivas sensaciones. La gema entendió que el terrano le ofrecía un apodo resultado de su confianza. "N-no seas ridículo, llámame Peridot y punto" Se mantuvo rígida cuestionándose lo ridículo que la llamarán. "Pero" Imitando la acción de entrelazar sus dedos cilíndricos apenada por no encontrar el valor de exteriorizarse.

"Ajaaaa?" Steven se acercó con su mano puesta en su oreja.

"S-sólo tú tienes mi permiso de llamarme así..." Susurrando avergonzada.

Con un pulgar en alto. "Mmm, Okey si tú lo deseas Peri" Guiño un ojo.

Peridot se encontraba nuevamente fascinada por las complejas señales corporales del pequeño Steven. Ridículas, pero interesantes de imitar y entender. Admitía que le gustaban muchas de estas ya que sonaban tan cooool.

"Y vas a hacer algo hoy Peri?" Pregunto Steven.

"Ejem ejem" Tosió la gema verde y reabrió su escáner retomando la fase de su misión. "Okey Steven. Mi deber asignado es ir a una verificación." La gema manipulo su pantalla verde.

El niño exhaló un "Wow" de intriga. Las ansias de aventura recorrían su cuerpo. Su imaginación le daba una respuesta de cómo sería el fantasioso lugar en donde iba su amiga. No aguantaba más, la aventura lo llamaba. "Ohhh… ¡¿puedo ir?! ¡Porfavooooor!" Se arrodilló con grandes ojos de cachorro.

Peridot no supo que responder a la rendición del joven. ¿No existía ningún inconveniente en que la acompañará? No lo había y la gema verde si deseaba ser acompañada a pesar de su historial laboral en solitario.

Peridot sonríe. "B-bien, pero no me estorbes o te destruiré... ¡Me escuchaste!" Fue una orden amenazante muy verdadera.

Steven lo tomo como un juego nada más. "¡Si mí señora!" Responde con un saludo de soldado.

La gema verde instantáneamente se ruboriza. '¡ _ME LLAMO MI SEÑORA!'_ Peridot exploto en su interior. Ser llamada como si fuera una autoridad mayor recalcando era su fantasia. Lo adoraban y su labio titubeante fue lo único que lo expresaba sin control.

"Te encuentras bien Peri?" Steven se acercó curioso a la gema nerviosa.

Peridot perdía el control y todo por el pequeño. "YO-yo estoy de maravilla… Vamos" Con eso dicho, la gema se calmo y el dúo camino a un portal en buen estado.

"¿A dónde vamos Peri?" Miro arriba suyo.

"Lugar terrestre B-R-7" Peridot apaga su escáner y ve abajo suyo al muchacho. "La guardería." Termino con una sonrisa malévola.

El portal se encendió con destino próximo a un lugar incierto y umbrío que oculta muchos secretos.

* * *

 **N/A: Muy Tarde ¿Valió la pena? Compárteme tu opinión.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a la autora RuzuChan y su respectivo fic "Si nos fusionamos" que ha concluido para desgracia de muchos. Espero ver más de sus trabajos en S.U de su noble parte y gracias por darnos una gran historia con que pasar el rato.**

 **Recuerden lectores tanto anónimos y autores: Aspiren a algo mejor.**

 **Próxima actualización: Mi dulce prisionero.**

 **Cristofer out**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: No dejaré nada inconcluso.**

 **Espero que el OTP Stevidot aun sea de su agrado. Impopular, popular u otro Shipping nada canon. Lo continuare.**

 **Y tengan presente la continuidad de mi saga hasta ahora pero no es necesaria…**

 **igual, Gracias por seguir Steven Universe y seguir leyendo con su apoyo las obras de fans para fans.**

 **Sigan escribiendo y leyendo!**

 _ **/Cover art by Enzo_R3write_Tumbler /**_

 _ **"Nuestra curiosidad es la fuente de toda emoción. Compartir y enseñar a otros, hace que las experiencias únicas, sean para todos. Al compartir, Confiar y aprender a escuchar. Es lo que abre las puertas de una amistad."**_

* * *

Capitulo: 3

. . .

 _Ciudad Playa – Casa Playa_

Pasaba el tiempo y regresamos a otro bello día en la tierra. Todo es normal y corriente en la pequeña Ciudad Playa. Solo otro día en la rutina de siempre pensaba la entusiasta gema blanca Perla… Que tan equivocada estaba.

La puerta del templo con la insignia grabada de una estrella se abrió iluminando la entrada a la tranquila casa playa dando paso a que apareciera la figura alta y delgada de una gema contenta y servicial.

Perla apareció tras dar un salto fuera de su resplandeciente cuarto y tocar el suelo de madera de la tranquila casa playa. Con su gracia acostumbrada camina al centro de la casa buscando a su pequeño en este día tan acalorado. Al no verlo decide llamar al cuarzo humano.

"Steeeveeen" Dijo Perla en su tono materno de costumbre.

. . .

Ni pistas, ni risas, ninguna señal del chico que siempre llevaba una sonrisa.

No hubo ninguna respuesta concreta. Normalmente Steven siempre miraba caricaturas al mediodía y comía al mismo tiempo, recordaba Perla.

"Steven? Estas en casa o juegas de nuevo a las escondidas?" Pregunto graciosa nuevamente buscando indicios de su pequeño pero ni rastros que no fuera su cama desarreglada.

"Mmm ¿Dónde estará ese niño?" Perla se preguntó procurando revisar todos los espacios de la casa que Steven usaba. "Mmm no está aquí, Pero si dejo su cama hecha un desastre"

No podía culparlo por esa pequeñez. Anoche Steven estaba paranoico por lo que creyó ver atreves del portal cuando jugaba en él. Consumiendo su sueño y mucho de su tiempo en averiguar si lo que vio fue real. Eso preocupo al equipo, tanto que fueron obligándolas a mostrarle (No todos) los portales que existían en la tierra para Steven y superara de una vez que no existía nada maligno ni extraño por las interfaces de los portales. Exclusivamente solo gemas podían transportarse y Steven al final lo entendió.

Asumiendo que el pequeño humano cuarzo salió a dar un paseo a ciudad playa. Perla se dio la tarea de ayudar a Steven en lo que fuera cuando volviera y mientras tanto ordenar un poco su habitación. "Supongo que aprovechare en limpiar su cuarto y lavar ese montón de ropa"

Una simple tarea, se propuso la gema.

Y entre esa pila bajo sabanas Robert el Robonoide que cumplía el papel de mascota para Steven, escondiéndose en la cama procurando máxima cautela de ser descubierto.

Robert con cuidado se asomó cubierto por una camisa roja estrellada para confirmar si hay hostiles en la zona. Los ruidos de unos pasos ligeros se escuchan cada vez más cerca amenazando al Robot. Definitivamente podría tener problemas.

Los sonidos se intensificaban.

Perla tarareaba una melodía alegre al recoger las sabanas. "Bueno estoy segura que Steven se está divirtiendo a su manera…" Agrego así misma contenta a su idea.

Sin imaginar la posibilidad de que hoy Steven acompañaría a una gema extraña sin idea del destino al que iba, descubriría muchas respuestas que él quería pero quizás no soportaría…

* * *

"¡YAA HOOO! Esta es la mejor parte de viajar" Exclamó en un grito de alegría y adrenalina el joven cuarzo, con destreza sus piruetas sin preocupaciones porque en principio esto lo metió en esta historia.

A Steven le encantaban los viajes en portales por no escribir que muy pocas veces podía sacarles el máximo provecho. Le gustaba la sensación de flotar en el aire, volar mientras la luz lo llevaba junto con él. Claro, normalmente siempre acompañado de su familia las gemas de cristal en todas las misiones en las que se le permitiera ir. Pero ahora, ahora es una gema verde de nombre y gema Peridot del espacio que acompaña. Y Steven con esto en mente recordó cuando se prometió hace mucho, que sería amigo de cualquier gema de las estrellas.

Los viajes entre portal a portal son mágicos. Lo son para Steven. Para Peridot… No.

"Te gustan flotar en los viajes de portales Peridot?"

Irónicamente Steven pregunto inocente porque flotar fue lo que comenzó toda esta aventura.

"De hecho pocas veces lo he experimentado" Contesto la gema verde un poco indiferente. La transición duraba más de lo que estimaba. Peridot pensó firme al dejarse llevar por la corriente de luz.

"Mmm No hay Portales así en el Planta Madre?" Pregunto el muchacho adoptando la posición del pensador.

Peridot observaba al pequeño Steven realizar piruetas involuntarias en su mismo eje mientras devolvió la mirada curiosa. El pequeño humano le compartido información suya, inútil en algunos aspectos pero contaba. Como antes se dijo a sí misma, no existía un motivo que negara su curiosidad de las supremas gemas.

Con un gesto caprichosa, Peridot responde: "Las gemas casi nunca experimentamos la falta de gravedad por nuestra adaptabilidad" Explico la razón. Al notar el hecho de que Steven flotaba se percató de un detalle. "Lo que me hace dar cuenta que este Portal arcaico se tarda… Agggh ¡Esta inútil cosa no puede ir más rápido! Me enoja lo anticuado de este portal. Los portales del planeta madre son mucho más actualizados y tarda 19.4 nanosegundos en llegar a su destinó" Agrego enfada a su explicación.

"Oh sí que son rápidos. Las gemas en verdad son tan inteligentes, deben ser muy avanzadas no?" Steven alentó a que continuara. Las palabras tan avanzadas no funcionaban mucho para Steven, pero entendía lo suficiente para hablarle al nivel del léxico igual a Peridot.

Haciendo un lado su rabia. Peridot asiente complacida. "En efecto Steven. Somos piedras perfectas y avanzadas desde que emergemos de una Guardería. Solo orientadas para nuestra vocación estamos siempre listas para cumplir nuestro propósito. Allí es donde precisamente vamos: el lugar donde toda gema nace La Guardería." Recordó su tarea al humano.

 _´¿Las gemas nacen ya como con su forma? Entonces… Garnet, Perla y Amatista nacieron ya adultas. ¡Increíble!`_ Steven imaginaba con destellos en sus ojos.

"Wow eso es muy interesante en ti Peridot. Sabes tanto. No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre gemas pero a tu lado sabré hoy mucho más de lo que sabía esta mañana" Steven hace unos giros en gravedad cero satisfecho por la respuesta.

La gema Verde se ruboriza por unos segundos desviando su cara a otra parte, lo que fuera para detener esas manifestaciones que le causaba Steven. Enseñarle y compartible conocimiento del tema sobre gemas también le sentaba bien a Peridot. Un sentimiento semejante a un profesor orgulloso de un estudiante.

Tanto como ella experimentaba un desahogo de compartir su conocimiento. En Steven también despertó la curiosidad por las gemas ¿Qué son?, ¿De dónde vienen?, ¿Qué es el planeta hogar?, ¿Por qué la mantequilla de maní sabe tan delicioso con el chocolate? Esa clase de preguntas siempre permanecieron guardadas para él. Sus compañeras de vida no compartían esa clase de información todo el tiempo o tan a menudo por sus propias razones. Y desde el verano pasado, específicamente su encuentro con una gema azul. Han surgido desde entonces con más insistencia esas preguntas con respuestas a medias, otras sin ninguna respuesta.

Ya ni importaba. Ahora tiene la suerte de haber conoció a Peridot y no podría ser más agradecido de otra oportunidad de construir una nueva amistad con una gema de las estrellas.

Steven se rio solo y siguió jugando al astronauta. "Y no te diviertes en tu planeta Peri?"

La gema verde continuaba viendo indiferente al humano. "Mi concepto de la diversión no es girar sin rumbo alguno en un espacio al que no tengo control. Prefiero mi dirección unidimensional actual Gracias" Peridot refunfuño manteniéndose solida a la invitación de lo que le parecía algo tan absurdo. Aunque no descarta el hecho de intentarlo…

"Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes" Steve fingiendo como si nadara en una piscina presumiendo ante Peridot lo relajante que se veía con la intención de que se uniera.

"Emm no creo que es una buena idea que lleguemos aparezcamos de cabeza al otro lado."

"Oh tranquila nada malo-"

Muy tarde.

* * *

En algún lugar.

Inmerso en la niebla existía una oscura locación. Olvidado y agrietado por su pasado. Un vasto cañón explotado de sus recursos rodeado por paredes interminables de agujeros sea convertido en nuestro escenario. Grandes y numerosas maquinas que funcionaron hace mucho yacían apagadas o destruidas acompañando en el fondo. En constante silencio, nadie ha puesto un pie aquí hace mucho tiempo…. Hasta hoy.

Un haz de luz aparece y desaparece tras luego dejar las dos figuras en su destino. Con unos quejidos de parte del niño, Steven se levanta recordando no más piruetas peligrosas en el portal. Su mente quedo en Shock al ver el panorama.

"Auh…" Gimió por el dolor tanto visual como físico. Lo que sea que tuviera en mente sobre lo que creyó ser una guardería no se comparaba al espeluznante escenario que chocaba a sus ojos. Steven abandono su sonrisa y una expresión preocupada ocupo su lugar.

La dispersa niebla entrañaba más la visión que tenía el joven cuarzo. Se preguntaba ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y Porque Garnet, Perla ni Amatista se lo habían enseñado anoche? Se supone que revisaron todas las locaciones que tenían portales como dijo Perla anoche. Obviamente le mentirón ocultándole este umbrío lugar. Solo una cosa venía a la mente del joven desconfiado: ¿Qué más le ocultaban?

Sin decir nada. Peridot bajo de la plataforma de cristal y empezó a caminar sin levantar su mirada de su pantalla holográfica siguiendo una señal que la conduciría a su objetivo.

Steven no se quedó atrás y la siguió sin dejar mirar extrañado todos los agujeros excavados dándole una sensación incomoda. La cual se agravo al notar muchas grandes maquinas con forma extraña que se esparcían a todos los lados que veía aumentaban su temor.

"Ummm Peridot…"

"¿Si Steven?" Atiende la gema verde sin dejar de ver su pantalla con sus datos en constante flujo.

"Um ¿Que son esas cosas?" Señalo a las mencionadas maquinas.

La gema técnica revisaba su escáner en busca de la dirección correcta y responde enfocándose a su alrededor. "Como te mencione previamente esta es la Guardería del área B7R o Guardería Alpha, o también denominada Prima. La cuestión es que es una guardería." Peridot explicaba con cierto nivel de emoción. "Aquí es donde estas grandes maquinas llamadas inyectores cumplen su propósito de excavar, medir e introducir las gemas nacientes al suelo para que gesten apropiadamente. Aunque estos modelos son obsoletos antes de la pre-rebelión tenían la capacidad de cortar las nacientes si estas eran defectuosas y eso a nivel personal era un buen agregado Hahahaha" Carcajeó del último detalle.

Steven estaba escuchando una gran revelación. Por ser mitad humano no sabía mucho de su otra mitad gema, Orígenes o nacimientos. Significaba que todos los hoyos eran marcas de gemas bebes?

"Entonces, todos estos agujeros en las paredes… fueron gemas saliendo de la tierra?"

"Efectivamente. Toda esta guardería fue creada para suministrar cuarzos y sus derivados en enorme abundancia para su respectiva líder. Esta era una guardería prospera y no fue aprovechada con todo su potencial en su momento."

Steven se rascaba la nuca. Este lugar desolado es donde vinieron gemas a hacer más gemas. Sonaba raro pero ¿Porque se detuvieron? El Pregunta: "Quieres decir que pudieron hacer muchas mas gemas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Excavaron mal o que sucedió?"

Peridot se detuvo. Observo los desfiladeros que son los bordes de los acantilados arriba suyo. Recordaba los informes ofíciales que leyó pero no conocía todos los detalles de esa época. La gema de igual forma respondió: "Luego quisieron probar en experimentar un poco…" La gema verde restaura sus dígitos a los cilindros que le servían como manos. "Las cosas no salieron bien, no conozco los detalles pero se que una gema del consejo de lideres se revelo y el resto es la historia de la rebelión." Reanudo su paso pensativo en lo que sabía. "Ñah no lo entenderías. Es cosa exclusiva de gemas." Peridot agrego como si no importara.

La rebelión. Una guerra que ocurrió hace mucho para Steven y tampoco para Peridot. Un conflicto que los dos solo escucharon y jamás presenciaron. Una época de división y ruptura. Nada más que otra historia para dormir a Steven. No le gustaba que trataran el tema tan delicado con él. Lo que sabía era tan poco como nosotros. Especulaciones e historias con dibujos.

 _`Aggghhh Amarilla ¿Por qué tuviste esa idea? Ahora tengo que venir a este sucio planeta a revisar tus experimentos…`_ Se quejaba Peridot en su cabeza. Cuestionado los actos de su líder por primera vez pero los suprimió de inmediato. No tenía tiempo para insolencias contra su diamante. Amarilla hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para seguir avanzando y eso lo respetaba.

Negó con un quejido y volvió a pensar a la facción que pertenecía.

` _Creo que Peridot ya tuvo suficiente con mis preguntas por ahora. No quiero que se vuelva a enojar… más de lo acostumbrado…`_ Considerando la profundidad del tema y el hecho que Peridot es una gema del planeta hogar. El tema era delicado para ella por ser su historia también. Las cosas las haría más calmada desde ahora.

La Peridot envuelta en duda siente un pequeño tirón en su extremidad izquierdo (Brazo) y se detiene de pensar a observar abajo suyo reaccionando sonrojada al ver que Steven la miraba invitándola a que continuara.

"Hey Peri. Recuerda que aun tienes una misión que cumplir. No te sientas mal" Dijo el chico con un guiño asegurando confianza.

Agarrando sus dígitos flotantes se ajustaban a la altura del humano sin encorvar a la gema verde más alta. Como si se tratara de un apretón de manos.

Peridot lo quedo viendo confundida un instante. El humano jalaba uno de sus potenciadores ofreciéndole su soporte a un nivel verbal. Era tan extraño… Palabras de aliento y confort invitándola a continuar. ¿Eran todos los humanos así? ¿Tontos y amables? O solo Steven.

Controlándose a sí misma, asiente al niño. "Emm Correcto. Hay que acabar con estas trivialidades y proceder con mi misión. C-claro con tu ayuda si es necesaria… lo cual dudo pero es agradecible ejem ejem"

Esa es la Peri que Steven conocía.

Paso unos incomodos segundos para Peridot aguardando que Steven la soltara ya que él esperaba llevarse de las manos (Cilindros)

"Emm Steven"

"Sip Peri"

"Emm soltarías mis dígitos? Son vitales para formar mi escáner y…"

"Oh…" Notando que incomodaba a su amiga hizo caso y se desprendió inmediato. "Jejeje Costumbre mía"

Peridot forma de nuevo su escáner con sus dígitos ya desocupados y traza la ruta a su destino. "Ejem muy bien. Ya deberíamos estar cerca de la cámara de control"

Ambas gemas coincidieron caminando en silencio.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" De sorpresa Peridot invito al humano a continuar el tema.

Steven desconociendo el límite, iría lento. Preguntas sencillas. "Mmm sí, ¿Recuerdas al robonoide que me regalaste anoche? al que llame Robert ¿Por qué es actúa tan asustadizo con todo?" Por qué así se comportaba con él en la mañana. Se asustaba cuando lo trajo a casa, se asustaba con la TV y cada canal, incluso se asunto con León. ¿Quién se asustaría con un enorme león rosa?

Peridot arque una ceja. "Te refieres al Robonoide tipo Flask defectuoso?" No esperaba esa clase de pregunta pero Peridot bien recuerda los detalles de anoche. "Mmm Es una unidad fracturada la cual no se apagó así que estará en modo de supervivencia aun y al no llevar ningún sistema de defensa agregando el detalle que ya cumplió su misión en reparar el portal. Diría que se quedó sin propósito y su única alternativa es la auto preservación."

"Ouh…" No es complicado para Steven entenderlo. "Entonces significa que está conmigo porque soy su mejor ´Opción `en sobrevivir?" Le lastimaba un poco la verdad. Robert se juntó con él tan cariñosamente porque Steven lo protegió. Eso dolía.

"En una corta respuesta. Si, lo que has dicho"

"Ouh…"

Steven inclina la cabeza un poco decepcionado. Decía adiós a la Robo-Amistad tan mágica que planeo tener con Robert en la noche. Aún que viéndolo en retrospectiva y comparándolo también los gatos se comportan así.

Unos minutos de silencio mutuo entre los dos y el ruido del pisoteo de la grava se extendía a lo largo del cañón. El eco rebotaba de pared a pared quedando atrapado en los cientos de agujeros.

Peridot no pasaba desapercibida el estado de su acompañante. Parece que destrozo sus ilusiones con la unidad defectuosa. En otras circunstancias Peridot se habría burlado de eso, pero sus emociones normales chocaban con nuevas: ` _Una unidad autónoma desarrollar emociones que_ _tonto… Pero Steven esta triste… ¿Por qué me siento mal por el?'_ La gema tenía dificultad en entender lo que acababa de experimentar. Se repetía esas sensaciones extrañas si miraba al pequeño. T

No hallaba otra alternativa. Peridot no le quedo de otra que preguntar por el bienestar del terrano. "Así que… Tu visor de profundidades y dimensiones derecho está en buen estado?" Dijo para disimular.

"Umm?" Steven levanto una ceja. "Te refieres a mi ojo" Giño. "Esto?"

"S-si… me explicaste que los humanos tienen varias necesidades…. Sino las atienden pueden llegar a una fase terminal y" Tragar saliva "Pueden morir…" Los ojos de Peridot se empequeñecieron. No le gustaba la idea de perder a su pequeño adulador.

"Estoy bien. Déjame explicarte: Es solo una señal que hacemos los humanos a otros. Cerramos un parpado y transmitimos confianza mientras hablamos"

Peridot cuestiono. Sonaba incrédula por tal diminuta acción con tanto significado. "Se transmiten toda la confianza entre ustedes solo con un acción tan pequeña?"

Steven lo piensa un poco. "Mmm… Solo funciona con alguien que conoces. Con un amigo, alguien con quien tienes una relación cercana. Se le llama amistad" hizo énfasis con un arcoíris imaginario.

Peridot repitió confundida. "Amistad? Amigo?" Presentia que se acercaba otra enriquecedora experiencia. Eso la ponia nerviosa.

Steven hace un pequeño salto a unas rocas y camina en equilibrio sobre estas. "Yep. Eso es lo que somos Peri. Amigos, porque confió en ti. Y eso son los amigos. Dos o más personas o gemas que confían mutuamente sin importar que" Sigue un camino de rocas elevadas a la misma altura de la gema verde.

Peridot quedo anonadada. Más Palabras con significados profundos encontraba en la tierra con Steven. El la aceptaba a ella por quien era. Nada de informes ni permisos como requisitos para que la llegara a aceptar una amistad. La imagen de una Peridot era importante, destacar entre las demás siempre para no ser desechada es primordial desde que emergen. Al menos para el resto de gemas con alto rango que la veían. Su estatus y su escala lo son todo en el planeta hogar. Pero con el humano en esta sucia y condenada tierra no, No.

Peridot se detiene enfrente del humano estando casi a la misma altura. Se llena de valor y determinación por el conflicto en mente.

Apenada de lo que pensara Steven, se atreve a preguntar si valía la pena esta amistad. "¿Tu, me aceptas? Aun sabiendo que somos tan diferentes, tu ¿Confías en mí? Incluso sin saber mis intenciones por completo. Seguirías confiando en mí, incluso si no fuera una gema perfecta?" El rubor se encendía en ella. Muy sonrojada prendió algo similar a un palpitar de corazón.

Steven supo que ella se dirigía a él en serio. Peridot es una gema tan vulnerable como todos. Tiene sentimientos y desperfectos, dentro y fuera. Eso siempre lo aceptaba, y jamás tiraría una invitación a formar una amistad. El parado delante sin ninguna duda hace un salto de fe (Figurativamente hablando) y le contesta con cariño.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy un humano y también tengo muchas imperfecciones. Eso me hace único y no hay nada que avergonzarse. Me hace quien soy y estoy feliz con eso. Yo ya soy feliz con conocerte Peridot y me basta con eso. Y tú? También tienes imperfecciones?"

Peridot fue tomada de sorpresa. Revoloteo sus dedos queriendo aligerarse de su tensión. "B-bueno… yo-yo también he fallado en minúsculas discrepancias pero nada que merezca un castigo..." Peridot se toma del potenciador queriendo abrazarse a sí misma. "Yo-yo también soy un poco imperfecta…"

. . .

"Fallar te hace mejor"

"No importan los defectos que alguien tenga. Jamás destruiría una amistad si esta es verdadera." Le contesta Steven.

Peridot no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero Steven le respondió con absoluta sinceridad. Tampoco negaría que sentías cosas que no aceptaba. Ni dos Rotaciones terrestres han pasado desde que lo conoció, y ahora. Aquí estaba. Asegurándole lo especial que es. No por un apodó o alguna marca de nacimiento. Ella se dejaba vencer por la vergüenza presionándola a cerrar sus ojos y mantener la cabeza baja por escapar de la mirada del humano.

Steven continúo. "Fallas, pierdes, aprendes y lo intentas de nuevo. Es lo que te define. Sinceramente no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en el Planeta Madre, pero debes siempre recordar: Tú eres especial y única a tu manera. No dejes que te hagan pensar lo contrario. No permitas que un diamante decida por ti. Por eso, por quien eres, con tus defectos o sin ellos. Me gustas Peridot" Exclamo con una grata sonrisa.

La temperatura aumento en Peridot.

Ella no sabía nada, no sabía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que decir. Percibía tranquilidad más que nunca en su vida. Ni una Nave de Batalla interdimensional en las que había estado la protegía como la sensación que le transmitía las palabras de aprecio

Una autentica sonrisa se formó en Peridot. Sus ojos iluminados con estrellas reflejaban lo que sentía.

Era estos momentos con el humano que justificaba que todo valiera la pena. Ella no lo aguantaba más. Sus emociones respondieron primero y se lanzó de brazos abiertos y estrujo a Steven con fuerza (Procurando delicadeza claro) en un abrazo que destruyó todo su miedo, toda su duda, reemplazándolo con… Felicidad. Steven es su felicidad. Significaba que se a convertido en parte de su vida.

Definitivamente se llevarían al humano de este condenado planeta…

"Whoa Peri- Con cuidado" Steven no vio esto venir. No forcejeo al repentino abrazo. En cambio acepto con gusto el tierno momento. Hubo una ligera coloración de rojo en ellos al estar mejía, mejía. El cómodo abrazo pareció durar lo suficiente para sanar viejas penas.

Peridot nunca antes se sintió tan débil e insegura. Se replanteaba muchos aspectos de su vida que la llevaron a este punto. Rebobinando una y otra vez las dulces palabras de Steven conteniéndose de una histeria por estrujarlo más.

 _`Tú eres especial y única a tu manera – ¡Soy especial!`_ Comento agradecida.

 _`No dejes que te hagan pensar lo contrario – ¡Tiene razón! Soy más productiva que una Ágata o una Prehnina`_

 _`No permitas que un diamante decida por ti – Por supuesto… ¡¿QUE?!`_

Pero el dulce y tierno momento se esfumo cuando Peridot se percató de un detalle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de impacto. Despegándose del conmovedor abrazo. Peridot tenía una pequeña duda. "Emm Espera… Yo te mencione lo que son los Diamantes?" Lo sujeto en el aire con un ceño levantado.

Steven por error se dejó llevar por el momento. No le quedo remedio que usar lo que siempre lo salvaba de justificar cosas a los mayores. Fingir demencia. "Uh-eh- tú, tú me lo dijiste. Recuerdas? Ejem Diamantes: Autoridades supremas del planeta madre. jejejeje" Se rasco la nuca preocupado de que lo descubriera.

Peridot no recordaba claro. Estuvo tan complacida por el discurso motivacional y alentador que olvidaba con creces lo anterior. ` _Cuestionar un diamante. Si claro… nunca`_ Sin rebuscar el tema ella cedió.

Puso de regreso a Steven encima de la roca donde lo arrebato por sorpresa.

"Entiendo." Peridot acepto No discutiría con el niño. "No importa. Solo quiero decirte: G-gracias. Por las enriquecedoras palabras de todas formas. Cof, Cof muy sabias de tu parte Steven." Tosió disimuladamente escondiendo el rubor.

Steven asiente. ` _Uff casi me descubre`_ Fuerza un sonrisa torcida alejando de su mente sus intenciones en principio. Intentando sonar lo mas calmado le promete a la gema verde. "Siempre puedes confiar en mi Peridot"

La gema verde ligeramente sonríe. "Y yo aprecio eso Steven. Tú también tienes puesta mi confianza absoluta en ti…. No abuses tampoco" Dijo agregando una amenaza.

Las dos gemas a pesar de demostrar confianza con palabras. Aun les faltaba demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Peridot ocultando su plan y el terrible destino de la tierra con el Cluster. Y Steven, quien quería saber algo mas. Algo Prohibido.

Apartando sus planes de momento. Ambos retoman sus estados y posturas más concentrados con la confianza ganada del uno al otro.

"Jeje claro." Responde cariñosamente Steven. Cambiando de tema, El humano se preguntó que lo llevo en primer lugar a este lugar. "Y ya que somos amigos. Me diras cuanto nos falta para llegar a tu `objetivo`"

"De hecho. Ya estamos aqui."

Peridot cerró su escáner. La fase 5 del plan pronto iniciaria. Igual tenia que revelarle a Steven su proposito en la tierra tarde o temprano si queria que le ayudara a cooperar. Ahora era cuando. "Steven. Con nuestro acuerdo más formal de amistad. Puedo compartirte lo que me trae a la tierra-´ _Omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto`_ Pero no debes divulgarlo con ningún otro humano. Es de suma importancia un acuerdo de confidencialidad Entiendes?"

Steven bajo de las rocas en un salto. "Seguro Peridot" Adopto una postura firme. "Steven sabe guardar secretos" Giño nuevamente.

 _`¡La señal de confianza! Significa... ¡oh si! confiar en el humano`_ Peridot capto la indirecta. Sin aviso, se arrodilla a la altura del pequeño humano y cierra mas el espacio entre los dos con el proposito de ser muy intima al respecto de lo que le iba a contar.

Steven se retrae un poco. Mira a los lados buscando algo, lo que sea para mirar que no fuera los ojos de Peridot. Vio una roca; ve otra roca, ve la limpia gema en la frente de Peridot y baja su mirada a los ojos de la gema verde. _déjà vu. N_ _o de nuevo`_

"Umm Peridot, no es necesario acercarte tanto para decir secretos a los demás... sabes? Estamos completamente solos. Nadie nos oye." Tomando en cuenta que estaban los dos solos en una locación desolada, sin rastros de vida, nadie los escucharia.

Peridot ya intuía lo del espacio personal y lo que suponia un problema de incomodidad para su humano. Aun asi, dejo todo rastro de incomodidad y guardaria luego sus fantasias para cuando lo tuviera secuestrado.

"Estoy aqui en la tierra para reportar los avances de las gemas forzadas de la guarderia. Y es mi asignacion corroborar sus avances en todos estos miles de años sin revision a mis superiores-"

Steven estuvo apunto de levantar su mano y preguntar pero Peridot lo irrumpio por lo exitada respecto al tema.

"-Como te lo dije. La guarderia sirvio para procrear gemas, pero tambien según los reportes oficiales los diamantes querian probar un punto y hoy al fin veremos si tenemos resultados." Peridot se levanta con muchos animos dejandose llevar por su curiosidad.

Otra vez Steven sentia la necesidad de preguntar

"-Por eso tengo que desender a la camara de control subterranea para activar y monitoriar mejor las crias" La gema verde da unos cuantos pasos a un area despejada. "Justo aqui!"

No veia nada mas que tierra. "Um ¿Cómo bajaremos?"

Peridot se giro extrañada. "Bajaremos...?" Peridot quizo reirse por la propuesta. Pero Steven no le parecia gracioso. "Escucha Steven desde este punto hasta la face 7 deberas esperarme aqui. "

"¡¿Que?! No puedo acompañarte ¿Porque?"

Peridot no pretendia sonar demandante desde ahora con Steven. Sin embargo no podia descontrolarse cuando trabajara con las delicadas incubadoras de fusiones.

No es que hubiera otra opcion. Steven accedio de igual forma. Tampoco debia ser un estorbo para su amiga cientifica. "Mmm… Esta bien Peridot. Yo te entiendo. Hablo y pregunto demasiado de vez en cuando." El joven se retira de su presencia.

"¡No te vayas!" Grito Peridot en suplica. Steven juro escuhcar un grito de ayuda de Peridot.

"Umm no me iba. Yo me voy a sentar por aqui."

"De acuedor." Que bochornosa se debió escuchar. En estos momentos deseaba contra todo pronóstico que un meteorito o escombros del espacio cayera directo a su ubicación y aprovechar el estruendo para escapar de la mirada del humano. "Yo... Me ire por aqui." Peridot presiona un botón en su potenciador e inmediatamente el suelo en un flash de luz desapareció tan solo una sección suficiente para ser tragada por la tierra.

"Okey... Parece que si quiere que me quedé un rato."

Steven encuentra una roca perfecta que le sirviera de asiento y aprovecha su tiempo para penar.

Buscaba distraerse del silencio. La conversacion que tuvo con Peridot a lo largo del cañón fue muy buena. Steven presentia que atestiguo la verdadera Peridot. Eso hacia que valiera la pena estar junto con ella. Enseñarle que no exista nada que temer ni de ella misma. Que no debía sentirse intimidada en el planeta Madre.

Steven toma una roca puntiaguda y comienza un dibujó que a tenido en su mente todo el día.

Un círculo y líneas a su alrededor: El sol.

Debajo, una línea lateral muy larga: La tierra.

Y en esta tierra dibuja unos pequeños hexágonos, pentágonos y triángulos: Gemas

Agrega a todas estas figuras caritas sonrientes hasta que se da cuenta que faltaba alguien.

La ligera sonrisa se apago.

Dibujo un gran rombo sobre todas estas gemas. Steven frunce el ceño y reemplaza las caras felices a tristes y enojadas ¿Que significaba?

Steven suspiro. Borro su dibujo e intento hacer otro que tuviera significado para el.

* * *

 _Ciudad Playa – Casa Playa_

Perla terminaba de acomodar la ropa ya doblada de Steven luego del ciclo de secado. Ahora tocaba limpiar su habitación. Barrer el polvo de las esquinas y debajo de la cama. Sencillo. Buscaría la escoba en el armario. Eso haría hasta que se fijó en la luz que se filtraba del techo.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por un agujero en el techo. No lo pudo notar hasta que el sol alcanzo su punto maximo en el cielo.

Perla se froto la barbilla deductiva de lo que ocurrió con el tejado. Un agujero apareció pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

Ella se quedo viendolo detenidamente. Parecia la marca de un proyectil que cayó desde una altura considerable para atravesar el techo. No quería sacar conclusiones tan descabelladas pero gemas corruptas ya antes atacaron ciudad playa colándose dentro de casa para atacar el templo.

 _`Steven puede que el-`_ Perla no quería pensarlo pero existía la posibilidad de que su pequeño cuarzo de rosa fue atacado por una gema corrompida. ` _No. Garnet nos avisaría y yo me hubiera dado cuenta´_

Perla le resto importacia.

Volvió a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Steven ya con la escoba en sus manos, desconcentrada por sus pensamientos en reparar más tarde el hoyo del techo. Estuvo tan pensativa que paso desapercibida al barrer bajo la cama salió rodando una peculiar pelota de color verde menta.

"Uh?" Perla se da cuenta de la esfera y la sostuvo llamándole la atención el color. "Porque este juguete estaba debajo de todo esto?"

El inconfundible sonido de una puerta abriéndose atrás suyo interrumpió de momento a Perla y el objeto en sus manos.

"Hey P" Saludo Amatista entrando con una bolsa de frituras en boca y mano.

Perla se disgustó al verla atragantarse de repulsiva comida. "Oh Hola Amatista. Otra vez andas robándoles a las gaviotas las sobras?" Pregunto sarcástica la gema con mejores modales.

La gema con cabello salvaje se ríe confirmándole a Perla. "Es divertido competir quien se lleva el mejor premio de la basura. Lo llamo el club de la basura... El siguiente torneo es el viernes. Steven y tu deberian venir Hehe" No se detuvo de reír al llevar mas patatas fritas a su boca llena. "Mm Por cierto, qué haces con la pelota de Steven? Quieres jugar o solo limpiabas el lugar?" Notando que tenía una escoba.

Perla asiente y contesta: "Estaba limpiando hasta que encontré esto escondido. Además esta cosa no se siente como un balón. Es demasiado…" Perla estuvo a punto de exprimir con fuerzas a Robert si no este saltara de repente fuera de su alcanze y se transformaba delante de ellas.

Las dos gemas se quedaron viendo en silencio el Robonoide mientras el sonido de los crujidos de papas chocaban entre si.

"¿¡PERO QUE ES ESA COSA!?" Grito Perla asustada saltando hacia atrás para activar su lanza.

"¡Wow Que loco!" Amatista responde observando comiendo las papas a mayor porción.

La extraña cosa corre primero en círculos y se golpea contra un mueble, luego corre directo a la salida de la casa pero es detenido por Amatista quien salto preventiva en un grito heroico. "¡Atras! Tú no te iras. Ya entraste a esta casa ahora serás parte de mi chatarra" Desenfundo su látigo desde su gema en el pecho con una mórbida expresión.

Robert se veía rodeado por dos gemas y su único escape dentro de la morada estaba enfrenté suyo: el portal de las gemas de cristal. Su única salida con el objetivo de perderlas al último lugar registrado su uso.

. . .

* * *

 **N/A: Uff... sigo poniéndome al día. No tuve internet desde mas de 9 meses.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Me largue, y sin dar una buena explicación. Bueno, dejando el sentimentalismo aun lado. Yo vivía en Venezuela hace unos meses y recién me instalo en otro país. Ustedes deben conocer respecto al tema. Es complicado pero estoy con vida.**

 **Explicando un poco este capítulo. Les recuerdo que Steven del fic no sabe lo que el Steven oficial conoce. Varios temas como: Garnet es una fusión, manifestar sus poderes e información sobre gemas y eventos pasados, etc. Igual sucede con Peridot, emociones personalidad y habilidades no desarroladas aún. No creó que algunas sean relevantes, por el momento los introduzco al prólogo y luego viene el Stevidot de verdad...**

 **Gracias a todos los que escribieron, en verdad aprecio sus revisiones y comentarios. No olviden comentar mis errores porque mi léxico esta gastado, mi caligrafía sede demasiado y mi redacción no es la más brillante sin Word.**

 **Sin más que agregar...**

 **Soy Cristofer y les mando saludos.**


End file.
